The Enemy Within
by Lady Shadowdawn
Summary: When Emma Frost moves to the Xavier Mansion it doesn't sit well with many of the Xmen expecially Psi. Can the two telepaths work through their past? Or does Emma have other plans for her old student? RemyxOC, AU'ish...R&R please
1. Old Friends

**Author note:** So I guess I should explain this fic. alittle. This story is a mix & match of the story lines of the X-men over the past few years, although I am only now getting back into them (I stopped reading religiously right before the Onslaught series), so since I don't know all the storylines I'm going to be using what I know and taking what I want from that. This isn't exactly an Emma bashing fic. their are things I love about Emma and things I hate. Most of the "bashing" will be comeing from MY character of Psi. She has some history with the former White Queen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the marvel characters (though I maybe interning with the company squeal). I do however own Psi and any others I wish to let my multiple personalities create.

* * *

BOOM! Debris from the explosion flew toward Psi, without thinking she through up a telekinetic barrier in front of her face before moving toward the fallen Sentinel. Twin psychic sai's glowed has she tightened her grip on them. The red eyes of the robot still glowed, it was still alive. Jumping onto the things chest Psi thrust her weapons into the machines heart. She managed to gauge a nice whole into the plating as the thing began to sit up. Using the robots chest, she pushed off letting her body naturally move into a back flip before landing 10 feet in front of the monster.

"There, Remy!" Her voice was commanding and cold. Seconds later two glowing cards whizzed past her and into the opening she had made. This time the Sentinel wouldn't be getting up. Psi stood as what was left of the robot began to sway. She turned to smile at her companion before realizing the robot was going to fall forward, on top of her. Her telekinesis caught the remains just inches above her head and threw it off to the left of her.

"Now why don' you use that power of yours in a real battle, eh 'chere?" His red eyes glowed in the same way the Sentinels did but she found comfort in his.

"You know I haven't mastered my telekinesis yet." Psi began to brush the dust off, and added playfully, "Besides I always do things the hard way."

"I wouldn't mind you doin' me the hard way." Gambit stepped closer and grinned. When she first met him, Psi avoided looking into his eyes. She had never seen anything like them and they made her feel so uncomfortable, now she didn't know any that were more beautiful to her. Their bodies were only inches apart when the door to the Danger Room opened.

"You lovebirds finished yet? Or should I join you?" An image of the trio in a large white bed flooded into Psi's mind. Psi knew that Gambit was seeing the same image. Her blue eyes narrowed as she turned toward the voice.

"Bitch" she whispered. Emma Frost. The White Queen of the Hellfire Club. Bitch. Emma was the most recent addition to the mutant group the X-men. An addition that Psi thought they could do without. Xavier already had two powerful telepaths on staff, one for each team. Jean and Psi were enough, no one needed Emma here and Psi made sure she knew it. Emma must have been continuing the image because Gambit hadn't said anything in over a minute. Psi brushed his mind with her thoughts and he quickly shook off the other image and gave her a guilty smirk.

"Well I suppose you two are finished here, aren't you?" The blonde sauntered into the room and the scent of Dior filled Psi's nostrils.

"Go to hell" Her hands began to glow as her psychic weapons began to form. She didn't care if Emma was supposed to be her teammate; she wanted the "queen" gone. Self defense was a valid excuse especially since this woman was once one of the X-men's most powerful enemies. She could see her defense forming before her eyes, the Professor hadn't been able to reach deep into her mind for months now; he wouldn't be able to tell if she was lying. _"Now now, we both know Charles has already looked into my mind for sincerity. Your little defense wouldn't be very believable."_ The voice in her head added a feeling of superiority and smugness. Psi sent a mental bolt back through the psychic "line" that Emma had created. Most of the blow was deflected but Psi heard the woman grunt a little at the intensity of the mental attack.

"Stay the fuck out of my mind. Or I swear to God even Xavier won't be able to stop me." Psi clenched her teeth and walked past her, eyes narrowed and angry. Gambit followed the tall woman out of the room.

"You got to learn not to let her get the best of you 'chere." The thick Cajun accent always melted her coldness. He gently rubbed Psi's shoulders, the caress helped disperse her anger. "How 'bout we go back to my room and you can get the best of me, eh?" Psi stopped walking and kissed Remy, her tongue gently caressed his lips then softly fought with his tongue. No matter how interesting Emma's images were Psi knew that Gambit loved her.

"Let's go to my room, Logan always knows when we're in your room."

* * *

Her pure white hair blanketed the pillow as she slept. If it weren't for the two purple streaks and her pale skin she would have been mistaken for Storm. Remy kissed her bare shoulder gently before moving to leave the bed. "Not trying to slip away on me are you?" She smiled, her eyes still closed but very much aware of her lovers movements. 

"Would I leave a beautiful woman alone for very long, ma petite?" His tussled red hair gave him a boyish look to accompany the grin he gave her. She grinned back and used her telekinesis to slowly pull the sheets off of her bare body. "'Specially one that does that." He crawled back into the bed and rolled Psi on top of him. They both sat up in the bed, Psi now straddling him. Remy leaned back slightly, his red eyes taking in the full beauty of his lover. His hand caressed the swell of her back as he tenderly kissed her neck slowly moving down toward her breast. A slight moan let him know she was enjoying this.

"Ewww!" The voice was much younger. Psi turned quickly, fully exposed and fully irritated, toward the voice. Kitty Pryde had decided to phase through the locked bedroom door. Psi used her mind to throw a nearby book at the girl that was half through her door. "Hey!" Apparently Kitty was still phased because the book hit the door and dropped to the floor, "That could have hurt."

"Maybe you'll knock next time." Psi moved out of the bed, picking up a Remy's trench coat to put on. Psi actually liked Kitty a lot but the girl grated on her nerves sometimes. It was getting harder and harder for her and Remy to have these moments alone. Psi caught Kitty looking a little too long as a naked Gambit got out of the bed and into the bathroom. The telepath sent the girl an image of what was about to happen before she had rudely interrupted.

"Double ewww!" The disgusted look on Kitty's face made Psi smile.

"What? Please I know what goes on with you and Peter. Besides, did you look at that ass? Beautiful!"

"Nothing goes on with me and Peter!" Her cheeks blushed slightly.

"Yeah and pigs fly" Psi teased the girl as her cheeks became a deep red. "So what's so important that you have to become part of my door?"

"Cyclops wants to talk to you a.s.a.p."

"About." Psi's left eyebrow raised slightly.

"Jean and the Ice Queen" Kitty obviously didn't hold back at her aversion for one of the women.

"Great, I bet she ran to him after…" Her voice trailed off as she thought about it. The gently squeeze of her shoulder snapped her mind back. "Thanks Kitty, tell him I'll be right there." Kitty nodded and began to pull out of the door. "Oh Kitty…"

"Yeah" Only her head phased back through to address Psi.

"So when he changes does everything change to the armor" Psi looked down at her own private area to get the point across.

"Ass." Kitty's head pulled out of the door but Psi caught the mental image her question had brought to mind. Psi grinned to herself; she had always wanted to know.

* * *

"Come in" Scott Summers voice was always the same, Psi thought. In her nearly 8 years as an X-man, she had never heard Scott sound any different. At times she had wondered if the man had any feelings because they certainly didn't come out when he talked. His voice was always in leader mode, even when he was emotional. The telepath entered the Headmaster's office; it was usually occupied by Charles Xavier when new students arrived. Since Xavier was in Washington for some important political effort, Scott had taken on the role of Headmaster. Psi was relieved when Jean had volunteered to go with the Professor. Jean was always better at those kinds of things, much more patience and understanding was packed into the red head. Psi rarely volunteered for those missions, and the Professor never really pushed for her to go more often. I guess even after 8 years, an ex-villain in training was bad for the cause, although she was a good guy now some humans still had doubts, even the ones that supported the Mutant Rights Act. 

"You wanted to see me?" Psi sat in one of the tall backed chairs across from the desk. It made her wonder if she was about to get detention.

"How would you feel about being taken off of active duties?" It was hard to read Scott because you could never see his eyes.

"Why?" She wondered if this was solely because of what happened earlier. Psi knew she was in the wrong attacking Emma but she had come into her mind unwanted. He wouldn't ground her for just that would he?

"I'm rearranging the teams. Still one telepath each, Emma on mine, Jean on Storms." His voice still unchanged, always in leader mode.

"Why hasn't Ro come to me about this?" Of course Emma would be on his team. This wasn't to make the teams stronger or better or help the cause, this was to help Emma and keep Jean out of his sight. "I'm not leaving the team so you can have your tramp closer to you."

"I didn't ask you to leave the team. You would work closer with the Professor on the political side of the cause." Psi noticed how he avoided referring to Emma.

"Why don't you give the Ice Bitch that honor? Slap her corset back on her and put her in a room of politicians and she'll get us all the votes we need." She didn't like to piss Scott off, which she was clearly doing, but she wasn't backing down.

"Although we trust Emma, the public isn't accustomed to her being one of us yet." She was surprised at how well he kept his anger bottled up. That was Scott alright; no emotion when there's work to do. The problem is there's always work to do.

"No, I'm not leaving my team until Storm or Xavier tells me different"

"Well I need a long ranged attacker on my team, maybe Remy wouldn't mind…" His voice trailed as he finished the threat.

"You fucking bastard." It was only by coincidence that Psi and Remy had ended up on the same team. Storm's line up had needed a telepath after Betsy died, and Psi was the most experienced and powerful of the students. That was when Scott and Jean were still fine. "You think that you can just manipulate the teams because you want that whore closer to you." It wasn't a question.

"She's not a whore" His voice rose with just the slightest hint of anger.

"Well just because she "mind fucked" a married man doesn't mean she wouldn't have physically done it." She hated Emma before, but after she was the reason Scott left Jean, Psi would have preferred that she was dead.

"That's none of your business. Emma was not the…" Scott rose from his chair, finger waving angrily.

"Not the cause of what, Scott? Of you breaking Jean's heart? Of Mystique almost getting killed?" Psi was pissed, "Come on Scott tell me what Emma wasn't." She waited for him to say something. "Cause let me tell you lover boy, that bitch is the cause of a lot of things. That bitch is the cause of nine years of hell! Do you hear me, Scott? Nine years of manipulation to become her little apprentice."

"She's changed" If he wasn't talking about Emma Frost, the sincerity in his voice would have been heart warming.

"Bullshit. She just has what she wants right now. Don't let her blind you into thinking she's changed completely." Psi sighed. Scott was her friend but he could be a real asshole sometime. Scott and Jean were perfect together; she never understood what he saw in Emma. "I'm staying on my team, Scott. You'll have to face Jean sooner or later. Don't threaten your friends because you've dug yourself a hole."

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I shouldn't have…"

"You shouldn't have fucked Emma, but there's nothing you can do now. You need to talk to Jean, you can't avoid it forever." She turned towards the door. Scott sat back in the chair with a huff.

"I know you have a lot of history with her, but please don't attack her anymore." Scott always had to have the last word. No action can go unpunished with the fearless leader around to correct it. Psi nodded and left the room the scent of Dior told her Emma heard everything.


	2. Assassins and lingerie

"I hear I was brought up in conversation?" The slender hand put down the coffee and sat across from Psi. If she didn't know better she would think she was talking to a ghost.

"You know the yellow eyes give it away," She took a small sip, watching the steam escape her lips, "Thanks for the coffee. It's cold."

"Yeah, but I get more attention this way," She blinked and the deep purple of Betsy's eyes looked straight back at her, "besides it's not everyday I get to be a dead woman."

"An ex-assassin who loves being noticed," Psi smiled. "Sounds like an oxymoron to me."

"Calling me a moron dear?" Mystique shifted into Cyclops, "Now this is a moron." Both women chuckled.

"Let's shop, I need to work some stress off." Psi zippered the black bomber jacket all the way up. Even growing up in the suburbs of Boston hadn't made her fully accustomed to the cold of winter. Mystique nodded and shifted back to her normal disguise, the normal red haired but pale skinned woman. Psi had always admired how pretty she was blue skin and all. She wished for the day that her friend could walk down any street in the country, fully blue and not be afraid, although Mystique was the kind of woman that wouldn't be afraid to do it now. The upcoming vote on the Mutant Rights Act was a crucial step. It meant that simple things wouldn't be complicated anymore, she wouldn't have to mask Remy's eyes when they went out for dinner or a movie, she wouldn't have to lie to court officials about what her powers were. Hopefully, things would be simple again. Psi hadn't noticed that Mystique had stopped until her friend had grabbed her arm.

"Let's go in here."

"Yeah because you need another pair of sexy underwear." Psi smiled and followed her friend into the store.

"That's the beauty of being a shape shifter; I don't really need to buy anything if I don't want too. I can just come here, get some ideas and replicate them later." The accomplished smile on her face told Psi to just smile and find something to wear for Remy. "It's only when my lovers insist on taking the damned things off that I buy them."

"You want to share that power of yours? Remy doesn't care how they come off as long as they do. And I spend way too much money on these things."

"So how is lover boy? You're not still having that problem with him trying to charge you out of excitement are you?" Intrigue and concern laced the ex-assassins eyes. It was true that at one point the X-men had been her mortal enemies; it was still true that most of them didn't trust her but Mystique didn't care much for them either. But this one was different. Psi and Mystique had once been pawns of the Hellfire Club, and the then extremely young telepath had risked her own life to save her. After Irene's death and the rift the formed between her and Rogue, Mystique found herself actually leaning on the white haired telepath for friendship. Mystique had always felt bad about her friend's hair; Psi had put herself between Mystique and the very evil, very deadly Selene. Selene had been draining the life force from the assassin's body, when Psi pissed off the Black Queen enough to have her focus on killing the young telepath. Mystique had just enough energy to knock Selene out, but the damage was already done. Psi was near death and her hair was completely white save for two chunks of hair in the front. After apprenticing under Psylocke, Psi had dyed them purple. Mystique had always thought it was a good decision; the light brown of her original color didn't look right on her anymore.

"…learned to control it so I don't have to telepathically lock out his powers during sex."

"It's a shame that you're that good in bed and I haven't seduced you yet." Mystique jumped back into the conversation.

"Yea well. We all know you like red heads better."

"Why is Jean looking?" Mystique was thoroughly intrigued.

"Probably not," Psi grumbled. "Fucking Scott."

"As much as I would love to have a bitch fest about that….man." Psi could tell that Mystique felt the same, "Let's talk about something that won't put us in a bad mood."

Psi nodded her agreement and continued to look through the rack of black lace panties. Every lingerie shop had a rack of black corsets, and in every one Psi skipped over them. Even after eight years the sight of them brought back memories of how her life could have turned out. She turned away to go over to the rack of teddy's.

"So have you talked to Rogue lately?"

"She called me last week," Mystique said, a shade of sadness was on the woman's face, "She called to ask what Irene's middle name was, for the marriage license."

"This wedding is exactly what the team needs" Psi squeezed her friends arm before moving to another rack. "Bobby's come to me about improving his control."

"Why?" Mystique looked puzzled.

"Well even though he's learned to control his powers so well that he can stay in his human form, they still have the equivalent of an ice condom."

"And he wants help so he can?" She was still confused.

"He wants kids, Myst." Psi waited to see the woman's reaction. The prospect of grandchildren from her only daughter was obviously something that Mystique had never thought would happen. Up until five years ago none thought it was possible, hell up until five years ago Rogue had never been able to really be touched in that way. When Bobby came to Psi to ask her for help, she hadn't really believed that what he proposed would work but she helped him anyway. It had taken him six months just to be able to stay in human form and produce a very thin layer of ice on his lips that would allow him to kiss Rogue without her powers kicking in.

"But wouldn't her powers kick in during delivery?" The woman's eyes held both hope and concern.

"I suppose she could have a c-section, she's had to have surgery before." Psi smiled as Mystique thought about the concept. Rogue was virtually indestructible but somehow Hank had managed to operate on her when her appendix had to be taken out. It was more than possible that he could figure out a way for her to deliver. And if he couldn't do it on his own Psi was more than happy to telepathically shut off Rogues' powers as best she could.

The two women walked through Salem center continuing their conversation about the upcoming wedding, what everyone would be wearing, the latest gossip from the mansion, and just generally catching up. Once again they found themselves nestled near the fireplace of the coffee shop. Mystique let out a small sigh before turning to her friend.

"Well love, it's getting late and I have a plane to catch in the morning." The shape shifter moved to collect her bags. "You know how that works."

"Send me a post card before you leave?" Pushing a strand of purple hair behind her ear, Psi winked at her friend. The telepath gathered her things as the two women walked out to their cars. Psi lifted the hard cover to place her bags in the truck bed before facing Mystique. The two mutants embraced, and the telepath brushed the assassin's mind with love and concern. Both women were more than capable of taking care of themselves on their various missions but neither would deny that they truly worried for each other's safety.

"Jesus woman, you're going to make me go soft." Mystique broke the embrace and stepped back. She looked over her friend and then glanced at the truck behind her. "What happened to the old truck?"

Psi chuckled before biting her lip with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "I accidentally backed into Emma's Benz."


End file.
